TWINS?
by xxnakiyahloveablexx
Summary: Have you ever heard of Stevie having a twin? It's not possible, right? It all has to be a joke. Especially when her twin is the famous star Lulu Antariksa... Lulu Antariksa? The twin sister of the dorkiest girl in school? Well, what happens when Lulu decides to quit the famous life and live as a normal teenager with Stevie? Definite ZEVIE. Rated T. just in case.I'M THE NEW OWNER
1. Chapter 1

_**Stevie's POV**_

Many people don't know I have a twin sister. If people did know, they've seen her. They just never seen her as Stevie Baskara's sister.

So what's going on in my life, you ask? My sister's coming home to visit the family.

The reason people don't know she's my sister is because she has a stage name. Lulu Baskara was changed to Lulu Antariksa. The name change, and the fact that we look totally different. For example, I wear sweatpants. She wears bright skinny jeans and pretty much anything that makes her look like a supermodel. But I'm not saying she isn't... Back to my point, she puts on makeup with a shovel, where I'm the one who couldn't care less about how I look like. I'm the one with messy hair, glasses, and really weird clothes. You might as well just toss me in the garbage.

I could've been famous too, but Lulu always wanted to go "solo" whenever it came to the whole idea of becoming famous. She never wanted to be compared to me. Haha. Yeah right! Maybe I was never cut out for the easy life anyways. I'll make my way to fame with Gravity 5, exactly as I'm planning.

What I think might happen today... Lulu's probably going to hug everyone in the family (except me. If not, she'll squeeze me to death. Which is probably a good thing...). After that, she'll probably criticize my wardrobe and try to take me shopping. When she realizes that everything looks horrid on me, we'll probably go home and she'll badger me about my supposed crush on my best friend, Zander Robbins.

She's off somewhere in Los Angeles becoming a supermodel, singer, and model. Being a normal teenager isn't exactly that bad. It's actually kind of fun... If you're one of the Perfs. Which I'm not. Around here, the Perfs can select your social status. I used to be a cool girl around here, but then I made a mistake and suddenly, I'm right at the bottom of the social pyramid.

To pass time at home, I write stories on this website called Write. It's basically a website that I could use instead of a journal. Except I don't use my name, and I can be whatever I want. So far, I'm the girl who's famous. Not Lulu. In the story, I'm the one who lives a great life. I even have a boyfriend in the story. But I can also make her snobby. For example, I could add a sister that she critisizes a lot. But maybe that would be a little too obvious...

"Stevie! Lulu's home!" my Mom yells. As I expected, my brothers rush out from their rooms to give Lulu a big hug. Of course, they never do that for me. When I came home from SMART camp, they just sat in the living room playing video games, like I was never gone.

"Okay mom!" I yell and close my laptop, leaving it on my bed. I exit my room and head to the living room only to find what I was exactly expecting. Everyone has a bright smile on their faces and my brothers are arguing about who's going to give Lulu a hug first. Mom and Dad are asking her about life and they are taking various photos of her. I can't believe I'm jealous- wait. Jealous? I'm not jealous. I just don't feel like I'm loved as much as Lulu. Okay... Maybe I'm a little jealous...

I try to go back to my room, but Lulu notices me.

"Stevie!" she screams giving me a big hug. I know she's trying to be nice and all, but I just don't feel like hugging anyone right now.

"I'm going back to my room now." I say as I awkwardly head over to my room. Of course, Lulu follows me.

She looks exactly the way I expected her to look like. She's wearing über chic clothes with tons of makeup on her face, along with perfect hair. I sometimes wonder how she walks in those high heels...

I jump into my perfectly messy bed and continue to type on my laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks instantly going through my wardrobe, grimacing at every item inside my closet.

"None of your business." I snap. I guess I wasn't feeling so good today. Maybe I was not really excited to see Lulu. It's always about her. We look exactly alike, but she's the prettier one.

"Ooh. Kitty's got claws. Now give me an update on your relationship between you and Johnny Handsome." she says trying to make me smile. To be honest, I'm just plain annoyed right now.

"Who's Johnny?"

"Zander! Duh? Didn't you get the gist when you read the script to my previous movie, _Johnny Handsome?_

"Zander and I aren't in a relationship."

"There's friendship."

"You knew what I meant! Why don't you just tell me all about your adventures in your photo shoots and chiz?" I ask, not really interested.

"There's nothing to tell except posing and walking. Smiling and pretty much glitter galore. You wouldn't be interested in that stuff." she explains and sighs. Oh wow. Poor girl. She has to do tons of photoshoots. It must be so agonizing.

"That must be so hard." I scoff.

"It is!" she says. I guess she's never heard of sarcasm. "Besides that, I had to memorize lines for this new movie I was supposed to be starring in..." she says. Supposed to? What? She's not in a new movie? "Also..." she says and I tune her out. I've learned to do this ever since she kept bragging about being an extra in a commercial at five years old. I was the kid who hated those commercials. At least those commercials gave me a chance to go to the little girls room.

I continue on the next chapter for my story. I'm trying to write it like I'm someone like Lulu. Only... If she had a heart. If she did, her POV would look like this.

_Everyone looks up to me. I am the shining star of this generation. Supermodel, actress, and singer. Add Harry Styles to my image, and I'll be the perfect girl._

_Even though the glamorous life is nice and all, I still miss my family and friend at home. I miss my Mom, my Dad, and my brothers. But I really want to see my sister. Even though she's super-_

"Whatcha writing?" I suddenly hear. I scream abedmate heart. Lulu chuckles at this. She's always enjoyed freaking me out when we were little.

I close my laptop instantly.

"Nothing." I say.

"If this story is about romance... You might want to bring someone else besides a vampire." she says.

"I don't write about vampires."

"Oh." she says, and then I hear Mom's voice ring throughout the house.

"KIDS! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! COME DOWN HERE!" Mom yells.

"Come on sis." Lulu says and then sashays out the door. I try to mimick her movements, but I accidentally hit the wall. Maybe I just not cut out for this elegant stuff.

"What are you going to say?" I ask Mom.

"It's actually Lulu that's going to make the announcement." Mom says. What could she want now?

Lulu clears her throat and speaks loudly.

"All family members, I would like you all to know that I'm quitting the famous life," Lulu says and everyone gasps in the room. Why would anyone ever want to quit being famous? "I have been famous for quite a long time, but I missed you all, and I want a taste of the real life." she says.

"So you're going to live with us?" my brother, Gabe, says.

"Yup. Every single day of the week." she says cheerily.

"Wait a minute. Are you even going to go to school with me?" I ask.

"YES! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?" she shrieks. My whole future's flashing before my eyes. Lulu's probably going to replace me as a bass player. Yes, she knows how to play the bass. Maybe she's going to date Zander Robbins, my best friend and crush. Yes, I do like my best friend, but I'm not happy about it. Some people can't control their feelings, and I am one of those people. I try to tell myself that he's just a friend, but no matter what, those feelings stay in my head. If she doesn't replace me, then she'll become a Perf.

"Yeah. Exciting." I say. I always knew I was never cut out to be an actress.

"I can even meet your friends!" she exclaims.

"What?"

"You mean what as in yay! Come on! Let's go shopping!" she exclaims.

Oy, this is going to be a long school year.

* * *

**A/N:Yep I have this story now! oh and all the chapter's will be put down today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stevie's POV_**

_"So you're going to live with us?" my brother, Gabe, says._

_"All family members, I would like you all to know that I'm quitting the famous life. I have been famous for quite a long time, but I missed you all, and I want a taste of the real life." _

_"Yup. Every single day of the week." _

_"Wait a minute. Are you even going to go to school with me?" _

_"YES! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?" _

_"No!"_

_"Wake up Stevanna."_

_"Wake up."_

"Wake up!" I hear a voice scream. I groggily open my eyes adjusting to the bright light in my ocean blue room. I see Gabe jumping on my bed, but he stops once he realizes I'm awake. He's the reason I don't need an alarm clock. He wakes me up around six, and we have a tiny chat. After that, I just do my morning routine.

"Hey Gabe."

"Hey Stevie." he says clearly excited.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"What about?" he asks.

"I dreamed that Lulu was going to stay here with us. Isn't that crazy?" I ask. He just stays quiet until my bedroom door swings open.

"Come on Steviekins! We'll be late for school!" Lulu says cheerily. I just groan and put a pillow over my face. She puts her hands on her hips and sighs. "Come on Stevie. Wake up." she says tapping my arm.

"It's six in the morning. I have plenty of time." I say, but my voice is muffled due to my voice projected into the pillow in front of me.

"Please?" Gabe asks. I sigh, and then get up, letting my bedhead flow out, resulting in Lulu gasping in horror.

"What? Never seen a bedhead before?" I ask very cranky.

"No," she says. Of course she's never seen a bedhead. She's always looking in the mirror, and she always has to be perfect. "I'll be in the living room." she says. I sigh and get ready for school.

* * *

It's lunch, and all I've heard is the shrieks of excitement that Lulu's now a Brewster student. They're bound to become bored of her soon, right?

I'm just sitting at Gravity 5's lunch table eating a turkey sandwich with no care in the world. I actually don't really care that my sister's going to go to school with me.

"Hey Stevie! Guess what?" Zander asks sitting down next to me with his ukulele in his grasp.

"What?" I ask taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Lulu Antarkisa's going to Brewster!" he fangirls. Wow. My crush is starstruck by my sister. This day is just becoming better and better...

"Don't think I already knew that? Everyone's talking about it." I say finishing my sandwich and I move on to my apple.

"I have a plan to make her friends with Gravity 5. Maybe she'll even make our band become Gravity 6? This is going to take at least a year to execute-"

"Zander... You don't need to plan. I already know Lulu." I say.

"How?" he asks skeptically.

"Well-"

"LULU'S HERE!" Kacey shrieks.

"We all know that." I say.

"You have no idea how happy I am Lulu's here. Lulu is my role model. I have all her posters and I've watched all her movies including _Mansion Psycho_ and _Pint Sized Princess_." she says.

Lulu's been in tons of movies, but her most memorable movies were those two movies Kacey brought up. When Lulu was five, she starred in _Pint Sized Princess_. She played a five-year-old princess that gets kidnapped by her her Dad's archenemy, Sir Miles. I would say the rest, since I knew what would happen since Lulu gave me her extra script when she got the part of Princess Tammy, but every time I said something, somebody would scream "SPOILER ALERT!"

As for _Mansion Psycho_, Lulu played a teenager that happens to find a key under some mysterious tree that opens up a haunted house. The house used to belong to some family called "The Psychos." I think they died and stuff happens. I don't know. Lulu wouldn't let me watch it because she thought that I would get scared. She wanted to keep her little sister safe. I'm only a few minutes younger than her!

The perks to having a celebrity sister is that I know what's going to happen in movies. She always gives me her extra script, and I sometimes use it for inspiration for another story. I wouldn't exactly called it plagiarism. I would call it... A parody. For example, I read one of my sister's scripts and find_ Cinderella's sneaker. _I ponder over the idea, and write it out the way I wanted it to be like. For example, I make the Cinderella into a boy. That, and I turn the princess he marries into someone who's his worst nightmare. In the end, he ends up with his best friend who was very poor, but she was very nice.

"Hey guys! Did you hear? Lulu-"

"We get it. Lulu's here." I say nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you excited Stevie? This is the first time a celebrity comes to our school, and you just act like Lulu's just some other girl."

"Favoritism isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world." I say.

"She's Lulu Antariksa! The girl who's starred in twenty-two movies. The girl who randomly appears in magazines. She's even a supermodel for crying out loud! How could you not be a fan of Lulu Antariksa?" Kacey asks me. I just roll my eyes in response.

"That's because she's Stevie Baskara." I hear a voice say. I look around until I find my sister carrying a tray full of salad. Of course. Zander and Kacey just stare at her in awe.

"How do you know Stevie?" Zander asks.

"Oh my glob. It's Lulu Antariksa!" Kacey fangirls. I take another bite of my apple to keep myself from screaming.

"Call me Lulu Baskara. Lulu Antariksa is just my stage name. And Stevie's my sister." she says. Zander and Kacey gasp.

"You never told us you had a sister." Zander says.

"I thought you already knew. We are identical twins anyways, so it should've been easy to detect the resemblance." I say nonchalantly.

"Twins!?" I hear Nelson exclaim coming up to the table with a tray full of fries. I steal a bunch of his fries and he glares at me. I just chuckle at this since he always looks cross-eyed whenever he tries to glare at anyone. "I wonder how you don't get fat..." Nelson questions. Hmm... Fast metabolism? At least there's one thing that makes me sort of resemble Lulu. Sort of. Not really...

"Who's a twin?" Kevin asks sitting at the table.

"Stevie." Zander says.

"I never heard Stevie tell us about having a twin," Kevin says. "All she has is four brothers and a sister." he says.

"How old is her sister?" Kacey asks.

"The same age as Stevie." Kevin says obliviously.

"What was her name?" Zander asks.

"Lulu... Wait a minute. As in Lulu Antariksa?" he asks. Then I realize that Lulu is just standing there awkwardly with her lunch.

"You told those two, but not us?" Zander asks. I shrug. Nelson and Kevin were always interested in my family, and I knew I could trust them. Besides... Zander never asked. All he had to do was ask. Just ask.

"You can sit down, you know?" I say and Lulu smiles. She sits down at the table and everyone at Gravity 5's table is observing the two of us. I'm the one chomping down on my apple, while Lulu is daintily eating her salad like the queen of England. They're probably trying to detect the resemblance.

"How could_ you_ be related to _her_?" Nelson asks me.

"Can you specify?"

"You two are just so... Different. How could we have not seen the resemblance?" Nelson asks, clearly disappointed in himself since he's supposed to be the smart one.

Wait... Is different good? Are they saying she's ugly, I'm beautiful? She's girly, I'm tomboyish? She's stupid, I'm smart? High heel, sneaker? What is he trying to say?

"Some twins are just opposite." Lulu says.

"So here's the introduction Lulu." I say preparing to introduce her to Gravity 5. "These are my friends. Nelson and Kevin, the gamers. Zander, the ladies man. And there's Kacey, the experf. We have a band called Gravity 5-"

"Why are you guys called Gravity 5?" she asks. I mentally face palm myself.

"Because we can hold it down." Zander says trying to appear suave.

"Hold what down?" Lulu asks.

"Things that would otherwise possibly float." Zander says. Under his artificial confidence, I could tell that he was mentally scolding himself.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Nelson yells.

"Well, not anymore." Zander smirks. Suddenly, I see Molly come up from the perf table. She walks over to us. Something tells me she's here for-

"Lulu! Hi! I'm Molly. Would you like to get away from these losers and sit with me and my perfs?" Molly asks in a sweet voice. Of course.

"Um... No." she says and Gravity 5 all gasps, except for me. No one has ever said no to Molly except me. I guess we are kind of alike.

"Come on Lulu. Our table's sparkly!" Molly says trying to convince her to get up from the table. Lulu looks over to me.

"Go." I whisper.

"Really?" she asks. I nod. She nods back and smiles a bit. She gets up from the table and heads over to the perf table. Before leaving, Molly says her final words to us before going back to her table.

"That's the last time you guys will ever talk to her." Molly says making eye contact with each and every one of us.

"No, it won't."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lulu's POV_**

As I head over to the sparkly table, I see a lot of girls wearing the same outfit today. A pink dress with ruffles and pink sparkly flats. Weird... Everybody should be unique. They should be able to choose what they want and not be compared to some other girl.

"Hello Lulu. Or should I say Ms. Antariksa?" Molly says.

"Actually, Antariksa is just a stage name. My last name is B-"

"Yeah, I don't care. All I want from you is to become a member of the Perfs." Molly says. Wow. Rude much? Even my love interest in my previous movie_ Photobooth Kisses_ had better manners than Molly.

"The Perfs?" I ask. That name seems familiar to me. Maybe Stevie told me about the Perfs, or something...

"Perfs. As in perfect." Molly explains.

"That is such a stupid name." I say and laugh.

"Exactly what Loserberry said. But since you're famous, we won't ruin your life."

"So you ruined Loserberry's life?" I ask. Who's Loserberry?

"Yup. She's sitting over there. The ugly girl in the beanie at Gravity 5's table," Molly says pointing at Stevie, who is busy chatting with Zander. I could tell she has a crush on him. She just won't admit it. But I'll get it out of her. Sooner or later... "It's still a work in progress though." Molly says. Stevie was always tough.

"Why do you call her Loserberry, and what did you do to her?" I ask. Stevie never told me about this. Sure, she mentioned some stupid group named the Perfs, but that was it.

"Loserberry has this embarrassing job working at Danny Mangos, a smoothie shop at the mall. She kind of rejected our request for her to be a perf. But who cares now? She morphed into a dork, so it wouldn't really matter anyways. We spread rumors about her, and the Perfs are in charge of every Brewster student's social status. What do you think happened next?" Molly asks.

"I don't know. I've never really been to a school before, or dealt with all this social status drama." I admit sheepishly. She rolls her eyes and explains the rest to me.

"Well, Stevie isn't exactly ruined yet. We've been trying to get her to give up ever since the fifth grade. So far, she's pretty happy. Now... That's where you come in." Molly says. Huh? What's going on?

"What do you mean?" I ask clearly confused. I never really been to school. I've always had a tutor to teach me everything. I didn't know anything about school crushes or secret admirer notes by lockers. Let alone the order of the social statuses.

"Kacey and Zander are clearly obsessed with you. Find a way to somehow make them Perfs. We might even have our very own perf boy!" Molly says, and every girl at the table cheers. Except for this one blond... She looks love struck. Her elbow is resting on the table with her chin in her hands. She has this glimmer in her eyes. I follow her gaze to find... Nelson!? She likes Nelson? Ooh... Romeo and Juliet modern day! I like it.

"Grace! Why aren't you cheering?" Molly snaps. Yeah... I feel so sorry for Stevie and Grace.

"Sorry Molly. Yay! Perf boy! Wow." Grace says and then continues to stare at Nelson again. I slightly chuckle at this, but then stop when Molly glares at me. I wonder how Stevie put up with them all these years...

"Can you sign this?" Molly asks handing me a piece of paper and a glittery pen.

"What is it?" I ask skimming it over.

"A contract."

"For what?"

"For being a perf for a whole year. You could renew it once your year is up."

"What if I don't want to be a perf?" I ask.

"I control everyone around here."

"Well, I am a celebrity."

"Not anymore, remember? You said so yourself in a magazine that you wanted to live a normal life. You chose the wrong life darling. You could still be a pretty celebrity, but you just had to be a Brewster student. So if you know what's good for you, I suggest to just follow my orders."

"If Stevie Baskara can stand up to you, then so can I." I say and attempt to get up.

"Stevie Baskara is a loser. You don't want to be like that girl." Molly says. What would Stevie do in this situation? Hmmm...

"I don't care. It's my first day, and you're already threatening me. She was right." I say.

It's all coming back to me now. I remember Stevie telling me something about a group called the Perfs. She would always call me sometimes crying. She said that she couldn't cry in front of them. Something about not giving them the satisfaction. Not giving in... I can't remember. All I remember is Stevie crying over the phone while I tried to memorize my lines for a new movie. I was so selfish back then. I just wanted to tell Stevie about how I was going to star in the movie.

"You must care about Stevie." Molly says skeptically.

"Of course. She's my-"

"Like I said, I don't care. I'm only nice to fellow Perfs, so just become a perf, and I won't ruin your life." she says. Wow... I was expecting that.

"Fine. I'll sign your damn contract." I say signing the thing. I should've just auditioned for a new movie. I take the glittery pen and sign the stupid thing.

"Good," she says rolling it up. "I'll also need you to sign these." she says giving me a few photos of me.

"What for?" I ask signing them.

"You're a well known celeb. I might as well sell autographs while you're still famous. I wouldn't want to wait and sell only to have my client tell me that they don't know who you are," she says. "Maybe I'll get enough for a new pair of shoes?" Molly says to herself.

"Why do you need another? You already have twenty-three pairs of shoes." Grace says.

"Just marvel with me Grace." Molly says probably imagining all the things she could buy with the money that came from something I could make easily.

Grace just sighs and gets up from the table.

"I'm going to the library." she says glumly as she walks away.

"Go get her for me?" Molly says nicely to me. Finally some manners from her.

"Sure." I say and get up from the table.

FREEDOM.

**Chapter 4: Smiling Mask**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lulu's POV_**

I get up from the sparkly perf table and follow Grace. I wonder what's up with her. She heads for the library and sits down at a table and takes a book out of her pink purse and starts reading.

"Hi." I say and sit down across from her.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Molly told me to come and get you." I explain. She sighs, and then puts down her book.

"You never should've signed that contract." she says.

"Why? Is being a perf that bad?" I ask.

"That contract was the thing that kept me with that demon." she says, and I could tell she was not exaggerating at all.

"Explain please." I ask. She sighs again, then after a few moments, she responds.

"That contract kept me from talking to the nonperfs, AKA the real people. The people that I could actually talk to. The contract also requires you to wear tight skirts, floral blouses, and all that chiz for a year. It hurts! Especially on the day of our annual waxing..." she says.

"Something tells me you don't like being a perf..."

"I don't. At first, I thought it would be fun, but then after I signed the contract, they required me to lose some weight and wear girly clothes. Take off my glasses, get some contacts... Dye my hair... That sort of stuff." she says.

"So you're not a real blond?" I ask.

"Of course I'm a real blond. They just thought my shade was an ugly color. To tell you the truth, it looks exactly the same as last time," she says. why would she dye her hair the same color? "I only have a few more months to go before my year is up, and I'll be free." she says.

"And I thought you were supposed to be the happy one."

"I am, but I guess I don't feel like putting my smiling mask on today. I'm supposed to be happy and all that. The library is the only place I'm able to get away from the Perfs. The library is the only place I can go to without the Perfs following me. No perf would ever be seen in here. It would make them look like one of the real people." Grace says. I'm starting to regret ever signing that contract...

"Isn't the library restricted in the perf contract?" I ask.

"Nope. Molly isn't smart to really think of the library. The perf contract can't change unless a new perf leader is in charge, and we all know Molly wouldn't exactly give up her spot. Ever since Kacey stopped being the perf leader, Molly took advantage of the new opening for leader." Grace explains. Wait a minute... Kacey?

"Kacey? As in Kacey Simon? Lead singer of Gravity 5?" I ask.

"Yup. Speaking of Gravity 5, how are you friends with them?" Grace asks.

"I'm close friends with Stevie." I say.

"Stevie? As in Stevie Baskara? Bass player? The girl with the glasses and wears sweats a lot?" she asks.

"Yup. We go way back..."

"How back?"

"Since the day we were born."

"Wow. Your parents must be close with Stevie's." Grace says.

"Yup. They are," I say. It's weird. Doesn't Stevie ever tell her classmates about me? "Are you close with Stevie?" I ask.

"Before, I used to. But then I signed the contract... You know what happened after that." Grace says.

"Did she ever tell you about her family or something?" I ask nonchalantly, hoping that she wouldn't detect the resemblance.

"She told me she had four brothers, and a twin sister. But I think she was just lying since I've never heard of another Baskara. Haha." Grace chuckles a bit. If only she knew... So nobody knows who I am. They don't know I'm a Baskara? Maybe I could take advantage of this...

RING!

I hear a ring, and everybody gets up from the library. What's happening?

"What's going on?"

"You've never been to high school, have you?" Grace asks. I blush and I try to hide it.

"Sorry, I haven't." I say sheepishly.

"Come on." she says getting up and taking my hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To class. Welcome to Brewster High School."

**Chapter 5: Curiosity**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lulu's POV**_

After school, I begin to wonder... Did I make the right choice? I could be in Paris right now doing a photo shoot, but I'm here going to highschool.

High school is hard. I've learned a lot after one day. I wonder how Stevie copes through all this chiz. There's homework, mean teachers, detention, the perfs which I'm supposedly in, and bla bla bla.

I arrive home and head over to my room... But I notice Stevie's door open. I examine her door and read something.

_If I'm not here, I'm probably at Zander's house writing songs with him. Don't touch my stuff boys. I know when someone's been in here._

_-Stevie_

Stevie and Zander writing songs... They are so perfect for each other! Ahh!

I know it's wrong for me to just snoop through Stevie's room, but I can't help it. I tiptoe inside and by my first step, something shoots at me.

"AHH!" I scream and fall back on the ground. I head over to Stevie's sign and wonder if there's anything else I should know about. I look at the sign and turn it around.

_If you turned this over, you're probably Lulu, or you just noticed my booby trap._

_-Stevie_

Typical Stevie. She used to make boobie traps during our video chats as little kids. She would even show me some traps she made that resulted in spitting out fire. Yeah, she was a weird one. but then again... Every Baskara is weird. Even me. I guess you could call weird normal around here.

I look around and see ocean blue walls and tons of starry night posters, along with a whiteboard filled with her to-do list.

"Write songs with Zander... Take out trash... Shop with Kacey... Play Furious Pigeons with the boys... Video chat with Lulu's crossed off." I read to myself. So these were all the things she did. Wow. She must be happy.

People may not think it, but I sometimes wish that I grew up as the girl next door instead of the girl in the magazines. I didn't really like the length of the skirts the photographers made me wear, or how itchy a certain makeup made me.

I look over to Stevie's bed to see a laptop. I notice it's still on. I open it, and I see a story. Stevie writes stories? Hmm...

_I now go to a high school with my loser sister. Everyone thinks that I have quit the famous life, but to tell you the truth... I was fired. My agent fired me and I'm now stuck in this life. Away from my glorious hot tub, and my glamorous wardrobe-_

"Whatcha doing?"

"AHH!" I scream, and look over only to find Gabe sitting next to me. "Oh. It's only you." I say. If it was Stevie, she would probably kill me. If not, then she would make me wear her clothes... The torture...

"I'm just... umm... looking for something Gabe. I left something here last night." I explain hoping he's convinced.

"Okay then. Just don't look through her diary she keeps taped under her desk." Gabe says obliviously.

STEVIE KEEPS A DIARY!? OH MY GLOB. OH MY GLOB!

"Okay then. There are cookies in the kitchen Gabe. Go ahead and eat some."

"But Chris and Noah ate them all." he says and pouts.

"I hid some ice cream in the freezer." I whisper to him.

"REALLY? YAY!" he beams and then races out of the room as fast as Stevie whenever Zander gives her a chance to hold his ukulele. Yes. I do listen to her during our video chats. All she does is talk about Gravity 5... But mostly Zander. If she was trying to hide her crush, she wasn't doing very well.

After he leaves, I go to her desk and look under it expecting to find gum. Instead, I find a notebook with the words Stevie all over it.

I take it out from under there, and I don't see a lock... which mean that it's not personal. Yes, I know it's wrong, but it's too tempting. It's not like you wouldn't do the same thing.

I open it up to a random page, and find a few interesting things...

_Today, Lulu came home. I was shocked that she's actually going to stay here. I wonder what my friends will think? What if she replaces me? Or she becomes a perf? Of course she'll become a perf! She's pretty... And I'm not. What if people like her more than me? As always, she's the pretty one. She asked me how it's going with Zander. To be honest, I've actually grown feelings for him and his stupidly adorable ukulele. Well, I better go. Have to prepare for an unexpected day at Brewster. _

_-Stevie_

After that, I immediately put the diary back under the desk. I can't believe she thinks that about me. Doesn't she think she's pretty? Sure, she has glasses the size of the moon, and she wears sweats a lot, but if she could get those things changed, she could be as pretty as me! Lulu Antariksa, the supermodel. Of course, I go by Lulu Baskara now, but you get my point...

She doesn't think she's pretty? Hmm... Let's see about that.

As if on cue, I hear Stevie's voice ring through the house. "I'M HOME BOYS!" she yells, and I hear her footsteps tap on the floor becoming much more louder by each step.

Please don't be heading to your room. Go to the kitchen! It's nice over there!

In panic, I search for a place to hide.

Behind the lamp? No! I may be skinny, but not that skinny!

Under the desk? No, that's stupid.

After a quick glance, I go for the cliché spot under the bed. I squirm under there until my body is completely hidden under the bed.

I hear the footsteps and see Stevie go into her room. She stops at the doorway, and then scans the room.

"Someone's been in here." she says skeptically. HOW DOES SHE KNOW!? Don't panic Lulu. Stevie can smell fear.

She takes a few steps in the room, and then says something that scares me so much.

"I know you're here Lulu." she says. Dammit... How does she know I'm here?

I just stay put. Maybe she says that to get people out of hiding?

"I know you're under the bed Lulu. Now get out from under there." she says nonchalantly. I sigh and get out from under the bed.

"How did you know I was under there?" I ask wiping the dust away from my skirt.

"My note did say I know when someone's been in here. Now why are you in here?" she asks me skeptically.

"Uhhh... I forgot something." I say.

"What did you forget?" she asks. For an actress, I wasn't very good at lying.

"A pen!" I say getting a pen laying on the floor. "See?"

"That's my pen." she says.

Gahh...

"Let me make this simple Lulu. Tell me why you're in here, and I won't make you wear my clothes." she says. I hesitate for a few moments, and I even imagine this like one of my scenes from _Brave Girl,_ where I am caught by my evil sister. Yeah... that movie was interesting to star in... I even imagine suspenseful music. Haha...

"I was just curious. I know you would do the same thing too." I ask her. She contemplates about it for a moment...

"You do have a good point." she admits.

"So... are you happy I'm back home?" I ask her. She just stays quiet. "Stevie? Are you-"

"Dinner!" mom calls.

"Come on sis." Stevie says before exiting the room.

**Chapter 6: Baskara Kids Find Out**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stevie's POV**_

Here I am having dinner with the family. Actually at the dinner table. This is a rare event for the Baskara family, since we usually order pizza, take a slice, and head off to our rooms.

I guess when Lulu's here, everything at the Baskara house has to be perfect. Perfect, as in not one single crumb is found on the floor.

I never knew Mom could cook. She just usually buys food at Slico Pizza, or at Tubba Chicken. Now here we are eating roast beef, mashed potatoes, and salad. To my surprise, the food actually tastes good.

"I didn't know you could cook Mom." Max, the oldest, says.

"Well, I can," Mom says trying to act all elegant like Lulu... while I'm digging my face in the food. Mmm... so good. "So how was school sweetie?" Mom asks.

"Well, it was-"

"I was talking to Lulu." she says. Okay. That wounded me.

"School was okay. No one noticed Stevie and I are twins, and I became a perf." she says and every Baskara kid gasps.

"WHAT!?" I yell.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Stevie. It's not ladylike." Mom says.

"You were exactly like that in our teenage years." Dad says.

"Shut up Fredward." Mom snaps.

"This is why I love you." he says. Mom just rolls her eyes.

"This isn't Valentines Day." Mom says, but I could see the corners of her mouth lift upward. There's no hiding from me she's happy. I wonder if I'm the only one who could tell if mom's happy or not...

"You're actually a perf?" Max asks.

"Yup. Is there something wrong with that?" she asks, but I could see through her act. I could tell she doesn't like being a perf.

"The perfs are a bunch of f-"

"Let's watch our language around the kids buddy." Dad says.

"Fine." Max says, and then goes back to eating his food.

"Did they make you sign the contract?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." she says with a big smile on her face. No matter how great an actor you are, I could tell whether you're lying or not.

"Did Molly tell you about her plan to ruin Gravity 5?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I've lost my appetite. I'm going up to my room." I say and leave the table.

* * *

I head up to my room, and I'm really frustrated. Seriously? Out of all the cliques Lulu could've ended up in, she just had to end up in the Perfs... Sooner or later, she'll even have her signature a perf pose.

Actually, it was kind of obvious that Lulu would end up in the Perfs. I mean... Come on. Just look at her.

I just continue to write a new chapter. Some of my chapters won't make sense, but that's my intention. So... What would Lulu think of? Hmm...

_It was just my first day here at Sherwood, and I'm already popular! I'm even an Adept! Even when I'm not famous, everything goes perfect for me. I wish my sister could say the same, but she's so-_

"Stevie?" I hear a voice say. I look up from my laptop to see Lulu standing by the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"What am I? The queen of England? Around the Baskara house, everyone's welcome in my house as long as I'm in the room. Come in." I say.

"You could've just said yes." she mumbles and sits on my ocean blue bed.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"I guess I just need to talk to you, and I think I need a hug." she says and hugs me. I am completely surprised since the last time she hugged me was like... back then around the time our dad took a picture of us going to a carnival eating candy apples at five years old. Good times...

"I'm not a hugger." I say, and she let's go.

"Sorry." she says.

"So about that talk..." I say nonchalantly.

"How do you deal with the Perfs everyday?" Lulu asks me.

I ponder over this for a moment... Exactly how do I deal with them?

"I live with four brothers. Do I have to explain the rest?" I ask and she giggles, but then sighs. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I won't be able to hang out with you or any of your friends this year." she says.

"Who said you couldn't?"

"The contract," she says. "Is it true you had the chance to be a Perf?" she asks me.

How does she know about that!?

"Who told you that?" I ask her.

"The queen bee." she says.

"Ugh... Yes, I could've been a Perf." I say.

"Does Gravity 5 know?" she asks.

"Umm... That's hard to answer." I say.

"Tell me."

"Okay, they don't know. I've never told them, and I don't plan on it." I say.

"Why did you say no?"

"Everyone at Brewster knows the price you have to pay for being a popular. Tight clothes... Annual waxing... No choice but to obey Molly's orders... That sort of chiz." I say.

"She forced me to sign it."

"No. She asked you to sign it," I say. "You could've backed out, but you just had to sign the stupid thing."

"Ever heard of peer pressure?"

"You must've never had it, I could tell." I say and she blushes. Ha. Of course.

"Can I ask you one more question?" she asks me.

"Okay. Go ahead." I say.

"Do you think you're pretty?" she asks and I freeze. Who in the world would ask me that sort of question?

"Umm... I don't know." I say, but we all know the girl language. No means yes. Go away means stay here. I'm fine means I'm dying. And I don't know means... No.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I'm not a supermodel." I say glumly.

"I'm not anymore."

"People still see you like it." I grumble.

"Good night Stevie." she says and then exits the room.

**Chapter 7: Let's Switch**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stevie's POV**_

It's lunch time, and I wonder how this day will go. So far, it's great. I have a tray of spaghetti in my grasp, and I'm wearing my lucky sneakers. I walk toward Gravity 5's table ad-

"Ow." I say. Molly just tripped me, but at least my spaghetti's still intact.

"Never get spaghetti. It will make you fat." she says taking my lunch and dumping it onto my head. I get up, and I try to say something, but I can't say anything. It's never happened before, but I have no idea why I can't.

"Oh poor Stevie. Cat got you're tongue?" she asks and every perf laughs along with her. I even think Lulu giggled a bit. Wow. Nice sister.

"Stevie!" Zander says running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine. She's looking especially great today. She looks better than most days." Molly says referring to my tomato sauce splattered hair.

"Oh shut up Molly." Zander says. I also see the rest of Gravity 5 come up to me.

"What happened?" Kacey asks.

"Molly." I say.

"Come on." Lulu says and pulls me over to somewhere.

"What are you doing? I'll kick you out of the Perfs if you help Loserberry!" Molly screeches.

"Okay then!" Lulu yells back.

After a few moments, Lulu and I approach the Perf bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"We're going to clean you up. Duh." she says.

"The door has a passcode."

"I'm a Perf. I kind of know the passcode." she says as she enters it in. Glitter. Of course.

"Come in." she says as she opens the door.

I walk in and stare at all the girliness. No doubt it was the Perf bathroom. The walls are glittery pink, and there is a closet full of clothes in the corner of the room. The stalls are hot pink, but I see one of them isn't a stall. It's a tanning booth. One of the stalls is also transformed into a shower. In another area of the bathroom, I see a mini fridge full of wondrous things. There is a table against one of the walls full of various makeup. You can stay here for the rest of your life, and you may not want to go out.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We are going to do something crazy."

"Switch Molly's monthly hairdye to green?"

"No! But a good idea," she says and I smile at the agreement. "I was thinking you and I could trade places." she says, and I freeze.

"WHAT!?"

"Be quiet. Come on. The Perfs took out their security system last year for that makeup table. Besides... When's the last time we've ever had fun together as sisters?" she asks.

She does have a good point...

"What if she's able to detect the resemblance?" I ask.

"She won't. Think about it. You'll be able to go to the Perf table, and maybe you could do something for revenge. You have always wanted to get revenge on her for Gravity 5 right?" she asks me. How does she know about that?

"Good point. I may be able to mark her stupid Perf table for Gravity 5." I say.

"So you'll do it?" she asks.

"What do you think?"

* * *

Lulu is totally treating me like a doll she's dressing up. First, she made me change my clothes into hers, and then she changed into one of the spare outfits from the Perf's closet. She did my hair exactly like hers, and then she did my makeup. The horror...

"Hand them over." she says.

"What?"

"Your glasses." she says.

"What? But I'm-"

"Come on Stevie." she says, and I concede. I hand them over to her, and everything goes blurry after that.

"Dude. How do you see in these things?" she asks. Something tells me she just put them on.

"It's not my fault I don't have perfect vision." I mumble.

"So the plan is to be me, and I'm you. You just have to act pretty. Pretend that you are me and that you made your sister Stevie look adorable." she explains.

"Molly doesn't know we're related."

"Oh yeah..." she says in realization.

"Don't you ever feel naked in these things?" I ask trying to pull my skirt a little lower. I felt weird. I was so used to sweats, I never exactly knew what a dress felt like.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stevie's POV**_

So Lulu and I are finally going to do the whole twin switch thing. I never really did it with her when we were little. We tried once when we were five, but we couldn't pull it off because Lulu slipped up when her agent called her to audition for another commercial.

"I feel so weird." I say pulling down the hem of my dress.

"Says the one who isn't wearing glasses the size of the moon." Lulu grumbles.

"Come on _Stevie._" I say and we both laugh. I guess if I'm gonna act, I should do it right.

I walk with grace and smile. It's so weird. Maybe confidence helps me become a totally different person. I feel like a lady.

"Hey! Look at what I did with Stevie! Isn't she totally adorbs?" I ask smiling like an idiot.

"Hey! I don't talk like-" she says before I elbow her in the stomach. "Oh yeah. I can't believe the glamorous Lulu Antariksa gave me a makeover! Look at me! I'm actually dressing like a girl!" she says and tries to act cool.

"I don't talk like... Never mind. Go ahead and hang out with Loser 5." I say trying to act like the biggest Perf alive.

"Fine. I will then." she says and clumsily walks over to Gravity 5's table.

I do not walk like that!

"Hey Molly! I totes love the bathroom, but I think it could use an update." I say sitting at the Perf table trying to make Molly mad. If I get Lulu kicked out of the Perfs, that's a total bonus. She'll thank me later.

"Update? We just put in a new wallpaper." she says through clenched teeth. This is so awesome.

"I know, but the walls are totally drab. It's glittery pink. Ugh... Sparkles are in these days. Glitter... Not." I say and try to do one of Lulu's signature hair flips. For some reason, I do it perfectly. Wow. I never thought I could be pretty. Haha.

"Isn't glitter the same as sparkles?" Molly asks. I could tell she's getting pretty mad. Exactly what I'm going for.

"No! Don't you know anything about color schemes? I can't believe you are a Perf. Glitter and sparkles are totally opposite." I say and I could tell she's pretty mad. I never thought saying stupid things would ever make me happy.

"Lulu... My girls and I are going to take a walk for a quick moment. You know... To cool off." she says and the Perfs go off somewhere out of sight. Perfect.

I look around and take out a pen. I go under the table and sign it.

_Gravity 5 was here. Much better than the Perfs. Signed by Stevie Baskara._

After that, I get back up and sit at the table waiting for the Perfs to come back. I look over at Gravity 5's table, and Lulu gives me a thumbs up and a smile.

**_Lulu's POV_**

I can barely see a thing with these glasses on. Everything looks so blurry. Ugh... At least I'm having a good time with Gravity 5.

"Hey!" I say smiling as I head over to the table.

"Hey Stevie!" Kacey says as I sit down between Nelson and Kevin. Nelson and Kevin are busy playing a game. Probably Furious Pigeons. It's good Stevie tells me alot through video chat. Zander... He's just watching me weirdly.

"Why aren't you sitting with Zander?" Kevin asks me.

"Why?" I ask. Oh no. Can they tell?

"You always sit next to him, and then you guys thumb wrestle." Kevin says. I mentally face palm myself. I could remember Kevin and Nelson's favorite video game, but I can't remember Zevie's routine?

"It's basically making out with your hands." Kacey says as she wiggles her eyebrows and smirks at us. What does Kevin see in this woman?

"Kacey!" Zander snaps.

"Sorry. Just had to say that." she says and laughs.

"If you want me to sit next to Zander, fine then." I say and sit next to him.

It's totally awkward. Something tells me it's never awkward when Stevie's here.

Zander loops his fingers around mine, and I tense up. It's so weird. Stevie and Zander are meant to be together. Not me and Zander. It would be so... Weird. Besides, I don't think Stevie would be okay with it. She may as well date him.

"Stevie?" he asks me.

"Yeah Zander?" I ask him.

"You're not Stevie." he says and I freeze.

HOW DOES HE KNOW!?

"I am Stevie." I say hoping he'll believe me.

"Why do you think she's not Stevie, Zander?" Kacey asks. This catches Nelson and Kevin's attention.

"Well... I held her hand, and she froze. The real Stevie would squeeze my hand and we would launch into a thumb wrestling match." he says. He and Stevie do that? That sounds so cute! Zevie must happen!

"Maybe she just forgot." Nelson says.

"Then why did Stevie call me Zander? She always calls me Z." he says and everyone at the table gasps.

"Who are you?" Kacey asks me.

"Lulu." I confess.

"Knew it." Zander mumbles.

"Wow. And I thought you were a good actress."

"At least I'm a better actress than Stevie." I try to defend myself.

"Where is Stevie anyways?" Zander asks.

"She's at the Perf table. They'll probably detect the resemblance any minute now." I say and we all look at Stevie. She's with the Perfs sitting at the glorious Perf table a few feet away from us. She's saying something with a mischievous grin on her face, and Molly looks really mad.

"That's Stevie?" Nelson asks.

"Yup. Why?"

"She looks so... different." Kevin says.

"Who knew a simple outfit change could make someone look so different?"

"What is she saying?" Kevin asks.

"Something about the difference of sparkles and glitter." Nelson says trying to listen. I guess he had super hearing or something.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Zander asks.

"No they're not!" Kacey screeches.

"Fine then."

After a moment, I see the Perfs leave the table and Stevie draws something under the table.

"No way." the four friends say simultaneously.

"What?"

"She's marking the Perf table."

"What about it?"

"The Perf table is like a golden trophy with sparkles to the Perfs. It's beloved. Anyone who marks the Perf table has to be a Perf herself or a clever spy." Kacey explains.

"She said something about Gravity 5 and a pen." I think aloud.

"Really? She's going to put Gravity 5's name on it. Wow. Stevie must be a better actress than you." Kacey says, and I gasp.

"I am a great actress. I just didn't gather my facts before launching into scene." I say, and everyone at the table scoffs.

After Stevie is done with marking the table, she sits down and looks over to me giving me a thumbs up. I smile back at her, and the Perfs return to their table.

Nice acting sis. I'm impressed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stevie's POV**_

When Molly and the other Pref's came started talking about the color's they'd wear on Monday.I think she said Baby blue they she said something that caught my attention.

"And we also need to think of more ways to take down Loser 5"Molly said

They all giggled but Grace looked down in shame.

"Grace why are you not gigging"Molly said

"Sorry Molly"She as she started a fake giggle

"Louder!"Molly yelled

Then she giggled loudly and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to cry.

"Lulu any Idea's"She asked

"Nope"I said walking away

"And look under the table"I said sitting down next to Z

I saw Molly look under the table and gasped

"The biggest Loser berry in Loser 5 was here"She gasped

I walked to my normal table next to Z

"Guess what group is try to take down G5"I said

"No"Kacey said

"Yep"I said popping the 'P'

"Well we need to take them down first"Kacey said with a evil smile

We all shared a look and looked at the Pref table

"They won't know what hit them"I said smirking

* * *

_** Okay so sorry for not updating I just had to fix it up and the next post should be later at about 6 and it will be longer again I'm so sorry for my lack of updates .If you don't understand please PM me!  
**_


End file.
